


We're going shopping bitch

by JayHarkness



Series: School Boy Adventures [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jim is a Little Bitch, M/M, Sebastian hates shopping, Shopping au, Tumblr Prompt, but he is so fucking proud of himself, but we love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:55:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3516071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayHarkness/pseuds/JayHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on tumblr prompt of teen Jim and Sebasian going shopping and Sebasian wanting a cool leather jacket with studs and Jim wrinkling his nose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're going shopping bitch

**Author's Note:**

> This was proof read once by me so sorry if there are any grammar or spelling mistakes. Or if a word makes no sense as this was typed on an IPad. Happy reading!

"Ugh Jim do we have to?"  
"Yes Sebastian."  
"But Jim it's so long and hard."  
"Stop complaining and come on."  
"I don't wanna."  
"Stop being a little bitch. Look, you're dressed like a complete slob and I grew recently so we need to go clothes shopping."  
"Jim you grew a fucking inch, we don't need to."  
"Sebastian Moran get your ass up we are going fucking shopping!"

Sebastian scrambled to his feet, trying to placate Jim before he got too mad. Jim simply gave a nod, grabbed the blonde's arm, and dragged him out of the house. They always went to Sebastian's house as his parents were always out and the two 17 year olds had nothing better to do after class let out. After all, there aren't many things teenagers can do legally that are all that great. And Jim had already grown bored with most illegal things too. So they hung out and the taller teen's house and messed around. More accurately Jim messed with Sebastian and Sebastian tried to not get too mad at the shorter teen. The mall wasn't far from the house and they walked along in silence, shoulder to shoulder. Sebastian kept his eyes on the ground as he had a tendency to do. Yet he still managed to evade the pedestrians and speeding bicycles London was known for. They didn't speak as they walked, Jim observing the people that passed and Sebastian wishing he was going anywhere but shopping. Eventually they reached the mall and, as always, Sebastian pulled open the door for Jim. They visited several different stores but Jim had problems finding things in his size and flat out refused to shop in the boys section. 

"I'm fucking 17! I'm not a boy anymore! I don't need to get clothes for 12 and under!"  
"I know, I know. Why don't we try another store, okay?"  
"Fine."

They tried two more stores, still no luck. But, as they say, third times the charm and they finally found somewhere Jim could get clothes in his size. Jim wandered around, finding clothes for himself first. Sebastian knew better than to try and help, or to even pick out his clothes. Jim would just yell at him and call him a slob. Jim found fitted dress shirts in white, gray, red, and black. Sebastian didn't know why he felt the need to get so many of the same style but knew not to question. Jim handed the pile to Sebastian and wandered around some more, beckoning for Sebastian to follow. Jim threw a faded pink polo on the pile.

"It's salmon Sebastian. Not pink."  
"I didn't say anything."  
"Sebby, darling, you don't need to. I know."

Sebastian gave a grunt at the hated nickname but continued on. By the time Jim was satisfied with his pile of clothes he had added 4 T-shirts, 2 more polos, a sports coat, and another dress shirt to the pile. Jim also added fitted black dress pants as well as a pair in navy. Also he threw on a pair of gray, black, and navy skinny jeans making Sebastian smirk.

"Okay, so, do you need to go try them on?"  
"Here? No! This is germ haven! I'll just return them if they don't fit. Anyway it's time to find you some clothes."  
"My clothes are fine. Plus I'll probably grow again soon."  
"Shut your mouth and follow, we are finding you clothes. And for complaining you have to try them on for me before we buy them."  
"Ugh."

The raven haired teen began wandering around. He grabbed a navy military style dress shirt and threw it on the pile. He also found a black one and a white one that were similar and added them. Jim grabbed a red T-shirt with black sleeves and a black breast pocket and it gained a nod of approval from Sebastian who was always in support of t-shirts. Jim found some different color polos to add to the pile as well as a navy hoodie. Jim also grabbed a black and a navy blazer for Sebastian. He meandered over to the pants and picked out a nice pair of khaki pants. He also got Sebastian a pair of black dress jeans and then two pairs of skinny jeans, black and blue.

"Alright now go try on one of each different style to see if they fit."  
"Jim I'm sure they're fine so we can just go-"  
"Sebastian get in the god damn changing room."  
"... Fine..."

Sebastian grumbled as he brought his clothes into the small stall to try on. He had left Jim's clothes with the smaller teen as there was no point in bringing them in with him. Sebastian tried on the khaki pants, white dress shirt, and the navy blazer. He walked out to get Jim's approval on the fit. Sebastian already knew everything was the right size, Jim was never wrong. None the less he knew he'd just loose if he argued so he accepted his punishment of trying on clothes for Jim.

"Yeah that looks like it fits. Try on the nice jeans and black blazer next."  
"Okay."

Sebastian went back in and switched pants and blazers before exiting back out of the stall. Jim was on his phone and glanced up to give the blonde a nod of approval before going back to typing. Sebastian took off the blazer, shirt, and pants and pulled on the black skinny jeans with a polo. He went back and Jim stood to inspect the clothing.

"Hm, I don't know. Polos aren't really your thing. They look better on me then you."  
"So it's a no-go?"  
"Yeah, I don't like it."

Sebastian went back into the stall and pulled off the polo and went to move it to the other hook. That's when he saw it. It was an awesome looking jacket. It was a super cool leather jacket with studs. Sebastian smiled and pulled on the red and black t-shirt before grabbing the jacket. Wow, it fit him nicely and everything. He smiled confidently as he walked back out of the changing room to show Jim.

"Jim look at this awesome jacket!"

The raven haired teen looked up from his phone. Jim wrinkled his nose and winced at the sight of the jacket.

"Oh hell no! You are not getting that. It is so stereo type teenage punk and bulky and ugly. Not happening. Where did you even find it?"  
"It was hanging in-"  
"I don't even want to know. Just take it off. You are not getting that."  
"But Jim..."  
"No!"  
"Please?"  
"..."

They were walking back to Sebastian's house, the blonde carrying both of their bags. Jim was scowling at the ground as Sebastian beamed. He was walking along happily beside Jim feeling incredibly proud of himself while wearing the studded leather jacket.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it cause I hammered this out in a bout an hour at random. If you enjoyed it give it kudos or book mark it or something.


End file.
